The start of something new
by PaigeK614
Summary: A Eclare EliXClare Fic. Starts when they meet.  What happens when Clare meets a mysterious stranger? Will it finally be what she needs to get over K.C.?
1. The meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting.

…Clare's point of view…

I tug to hard and my glasses go flying. Just then a car, not just any car I might add: A hearse, comes and runs them over. " Oh, my glasses" wait a go Alli. The driver stops and then opens the door. He bends down and picks up the now broken glasses.

He turns to us and says " I think they're dead." If it wasn't for the fact that he is so cute I probably would make some kind of sarcastic remark. He hands me the broken glasses and suddenly I'm unable to speak. " It's okay _ I ah . I don't need them anymore. Got _ laser surgery. "

He just looks at me, I start to think that he is wondering if I'm insane or something but then he says "You have pretty eyes." I'm sure that I was probably blushing by this point. This time I do better with my attempt to talk. "Thanks. I'll ah … see you around?"

He simply answers "Yes you will." then gets back in his car and drives away. As soon as he is gone Alli gives me her 'Clare just talked to a cute guy' look, let's just say it isn't a look that I see very often. Knowing Alli, she isn't going to let this one go anytime soon.

"Ah oh, I've seen that one before." I must have the 'I just talked to a cute guy' look on my face. That's right Alli and I have matching looks. "I don't know what your talking about" I rebuttal with a smirk. Alli and I walk by a garbage can and I throw out the broken glasses, since they are no use to me. Goodbye Glasses.

…Eli's point of view…

I see two girls fighting up ahead of me. One has Brown curly hair that is chopped just below her ears, she seems to be trying to get something from her Muslim or Indian friend I'm assuming. The object goes flying. Crunch, fuck I just ran it over.

I stop my car. The poor girl looks devastated. I open my door and step out of the car. I bend over and pick the object up, glasses. Great I just broke this cute girls glasses, not exactly the best first impression. Come on say something smooth. "I think they're dead." I say holding the broken glasses out to her.

"It's okay_ I ah" She stutters. "I don't need them anymore. Got_ laser surgery." It's interesting listening to this girl, I usually don't have this kind of affect on people. Of course I usually don't talk to people. I look at her eyes. "You have pretty eyes."

She smiles and then looks down. I love the effect I have on this girl. " Thanks. I'll ah… see you around?" She asks and then looks up. "Yes you will." I reply and then get back in my hearse and drive away.

It isn't until I'm driving away that I realize that I forgot to ask for her name. I don't make a big deal out of it because since Degrassi isn't that big of a school I am bound to see her again.


	2. English

Chapter 2: English

The following day.

…Clare's point of view…

I walk into my last class before lunch, I'm one of the first people there so I take a seat in the front row. As much as I love English, I'm dreading this class. Mainly because it's a grade eleven course and none of my friends are in it. People start piling in until there are only a few seats left. Then I see him, the mysterious stranger from yesterday.

He walks over to me. "Is this seat taken?" he asks pointing to the seat next to me. I shake my head no, not trusting my voice to speak. He smiles and then says "Great." While seating down. Oh my goodness, the cute mysterious stranger is sitting by me.

"Eli" he says holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Clare" I reply shaking his hand. He is warm, not too warm but a nice warm. "So are you new around here?"

"Yeah." One word. That's it.

"You can eat lunch with Alli and I ." I offer. "If you want, that is. I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything."

" Alli, is she the girl from yesterday." He asks. I nod. "Why were you two fighting over glasses anyways?"

"It's a long story." I reply, not really wanting to explain it right now.

"Another time then?" He replies in a questioning tone.

"Another time." I answer and then class starts.

… Eli's point of view…

I walk into my English class to find most of the seats taken. I look around and then I see her, the girl from yesterday and surprisingly there is a free seat next to her. I walk over. "Is this seat taken?" I ask pointing to the seat next to her. She shakes her head no and I take it as my invitation to sit down. "Great."

I hold my hand out to her. "Eli" I say.

"Clare" She replies shaking my hand. "Are you new here?" She asks after a moment of silence.

I answer in one word. "Yeah."

"You can eat lunch with Alli and I." She offers. "If you want, that is. I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything." She adds nervously. I love the effect I have on this girl.

Alli? Her friend from our meeting? "Alli, is she the girl from yesterday?" Clare nods. " Why were you two fighting over glasses anyways?"

"It's a long story" She says looking down.

"Another time then?" I question.

"Another time." She answers and then the teacher starts talking and class begins.


	3. Lunch

Chapter 3: Lunch

…Clare's point of view…

Eli and I walk to my locker after English class before going to meet up with Alli. Why did I invite him to eat with us ? Oh right because it just slipped out, everything slips out when he's around. Next thing I know I'll be telling him my most precious secrets.

"So, where are we eating? The cafe?" He asks.

"If that's all right with you." I reply smoothly as I can.

"Do you think Alli will mind that you asked me to join you?"

" I don't see why she would. She's always up for meeting new people."

"Well technically Clare, we've already met."

My heart skips a beat when he says my name. How is it that he has this effect on me when I just met him yesterday. " That is true."

Eli walk to the cafe while having some more small talk, obviously I'm doing most of the talking because for some reason I can't seem to shut up when Eli is around. When we get to the cafe, Alli is already there sitting at a table by herself.

"What took you so long?" Alli asks and then realizes who I'm with. Eli and I sit down

Eli holds his hand out across the table. "Eli" He says looking at Alli.

"Alli." She replies then turns to me. " So how was eleventh grade English?"

Eli drops his hand.

"It was okay, except for the fact that I have to deal with this guy all year." I say pointing to Eli. Wait is it too soon for jokes, will he think I'm serious.

Eli laughs. "Ouch Clare, that hurts. "

The three of us continue to talk for the rest of the lunch and when the bell rings I tell Eli I will see him tomorrow in English. He replies by saying "Not if I see you first" and then winks.

As Alli and I walk to our next class she asks for details and I spend the whole walk and half of the next class explaining every detail to Alli.

…Eli's point of view…

When the bell rings I follow the beautiful Clare to her locker where she drops off her books. " So, where are we eating? The cafe?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

She answers by saying "If that's all right with you?"

"Do you think Alli will mind that you asked me to join you?" I wouldn't want to get Clare in trouble with Alli.

"I don't see why she would. She's always up for meeting new people."

"Well technically Clare, we've already met." I say smoothly. Loving the way her name rolls off my tongue.

"That is true."

For the rest of the walk we make more small talk. Once we get to the cafe we walk over to Alli. "What took you so long?" She asks as if I'm not even there. Clare sits down and I follow suit.

I hold out my hand "Eli."

"Alli" she says and then turns back to Clare ignoring my hand. "So how was eleventh grade English?" I put my hand on the table.

"It was okay except for the fact that I have to deal with this guy all year" Clare points to me.

I laugh. " Ouch Clare, that hurt."

We continue to talk until the door rings. Then Clare says " See you in English tomorrow." Which I reply by saying " Not if I see you first" and then wink. I regret I after, and start wondering if she thinks I'm weird now.

As I walk down the hallway all I can think of is Clare, things are about to get very interesting.


	4. I'm falling

Chapter 4: I'm falling

Two and a half weeks later (Friday)

… Clare's point of view…

Eli and I are sitting under our tree, I call it our tree because we have been sitting here at lunch for the last five days. Just Eli and I, no Alli. Alli is off with Drew. The wind blows my hair into my face, I go to fix it but Eli beats me to it. His touch makes my heart beat faster, Eli Goldsworthy is like my drug I feel intoxicated when he's around.

"Can I tell you something?" Eli asks.

"Of course, you can Eli. Your secret is safe with me." I reply

"I never said it was a secret. Just don't freak out ,okay?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because Clare, I think I'm falling for you."

Did Eli just say he is falling for me? "I've already fallen for you" I say without thinking.

He smiles. "If I kiss you right now what would you do?"

"Why don't you find out." I say with an amount of smoothness I never knew I had.

Within seconds Eli's lips are on mine. The kiss is perfect, everything I hoped plus more. It's like in the movies when the girl sees fireworks in her head, yet somehow it's better. Eli breaks away. "So?" He asks. I answer by capturing his lips with mine.

… Eli's point of view…

I find myself sitting under a tree with Clare, over the last week this has become my favorite place in this whole town. It's where I've gotten to know Clare Edwards. The wind blows Clare's hair into her face, I hesitate but then Brush it out of her face using my left hand. " Can I tell you something?" I ask her.

"Of course, you can Eli. Your secret is safe with me." She answers.

"I never said it was a secret. Just don't freak out, okay?"

"Why would I freak out?"

Here goes nothing, or everything. " Because Clare, I think I'm falling for you."

She's quiet for a moment and I start to get worried. Then she says "I've already fallen for you."

I smile. "If I kiss you right now what would you do?"

She replies by saying "Why don't you find out." I take that as my cue and kiss her.

After kissing her for a few moments I break the kiss. "So?" I ask. She leans forward and kisses me, I guess that means she enjoyed it.


	5. Is this the end?

Chapter 5: Is this the end?

The last day of school..

… Clare's point of view…

It has been a long year, it really has. I finally got over KC, I found confidence I never thought I had, I got my eyes fixed, I told off Jenna numerous times. The year wasn't all smiles and rainbows though, my friend Adam got beaten within inches of his life for simply being different, Alli and I are no longer on speaking terms, my parents got a divorce, I found out Darcy is staying in Kenya permanently. One person got me through this hectic year, and that is Eli.

When I met Eli I never thought I would talk to him, let alone fall in love with him. That's right folks Clare Edwards is in love with Eli Goldsworthy. He is my opposite in everyway possible, yet I love everything about him, from his hair to his smile, from his jokes to his random comments. I have learnt a lot from Eli, he even taught me how to make a comic-book when we wrote one together back in March. I guess what I'm saying is: Sometimes opposites really do attract.

… Eli's point of view…

Another year has come and gone, I have one year left until I graduate and I intend to make it the best year ever and I plan on having Clare by my side the whole trip. When I found out we we're moving to Toronto I was far from happy, but it ended up being the best thing to ever happen. If it wasn't for the move I never would have met the most important person in my life.

Clare, she took me for who I am and didn't care that I was different, she didn't care what people thought of us together. I can't tell you when exactly I fell in love with her. Maybe it was the day I ran over her glasses with Morty, or maybe it wasn't until our first kiss. The point is: I Elijah Goldsworthy have fallen in love.

The End.


End file.
